Death Spatial, Insanity Sheath: Fatal Strain
by Fatal.Spark
Summary: Alright, i've finally gotten around to writing a fanfic thats actually a story. Fox slash ?, OC. enjoy. the title is confusing but will be explained as the story progresses. R/R. Note: i made a few changes to chapter 2, so reread if youd like.
1. Opening sheath: Beginning strain

Beginning a smash brothers series involving a new character that I made up. Enjoy.

??:thats all ur gonna say? god, Why did i agree to do this?

well, i am the one that controls the writing, so you really have no say in the matter

??:... whatever. I'm gonna take a nap

Wait, ur not even gonna read the finished product?

??: no, I'm not gonna read what will most likely be a terrible story about me.

pff, thats what YOU think, but clearly my story is gonna be really awesome

Fox: Ha, your stories, awesome? whatever. all of brawl cast starts laughing

pff... whatever. go make out with Wolf or Falco or something will ya?

Fox: Oh shut up, and why Wolf and Falco? i'm straight!

Not when I'm the author ur not, now GO! i command you as author.

Fox:... i hate you. Wolf! lets go play. (runs off with Wolf, who winks at me)

??: well, he certainly is going to have a good time... WAIT! YOU'RE NOT MAKING ME A MARY SUE ARE YOU?

Uhh... ummm......yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.h... about that... MOVING on... enjoy teh darned story. Standard charachter disclaimers apply.

* * *

"an... eht con es mon 'Super Smash Brothers' sol tes i karia son te mas i tel no busten al, eht sol trean en stratus nos tem? eh... jos tes tanam brekin, ite nub trantei sol kara manjas. Has Tes, Dagga, i ten mon treas." (So... This "Super Smash Brothers" is holding a tournament and I'm invited? eh... i guess I'll join. I have nowhere to go back to. Come on, Dagger, guide me to it), says a strange person on a remote area far from earth. "Moton Spatal- 'Smash Brothers kasset'" (Motion Spatial- Smash Brothers Pickup Area.) His dagger starts glowing and he throws it up, and a glow envelops him and he disappears.

* * *

"Wheres the newcomer supposed to be? he shouldn't been here long before the bus got here." Says link.

"Agreed, where could he possibly be?" Asks Peach.

"Maybe he decided not to come, less competition for us then, Lets just go."

"Ganondorf! Don't say that! The more challengers the better!"

"well, even so, if he doesn't show up, Marth, We're gonna have to leave him" Lucario says. At this point, there was a clink. a small piece of metal had suddenly appeared, and was hovering in the air. A few seconds after appearing, it started falling down, when all of a sudden the strange newcomer appeared next to it and grabbed the blade.

"An tes tomon? Ah, set nom..." (is this the Place? Ah, its lame...) Everyone looked with confused faces, not understanding, but knew that he was the person that they were looking for. He put the blade in his holster, got on the bus, and soon they were off. The stranger sat by himself, and everyone felt a bit afraid to approach him, because he emanated a scary, if not creepy aura. At last, Lucas, another newcomer, decided to say hello.

"uhh... hi...how are you?" he asked. The stranger didn't respond, but motioned in a way that Lucas saw as "Please leave me, if you don't i'll hurt you." and backed away, saying "sorry for bothering you." The stranger smiled a bit. 'oht sen tan pes a tonsei' (at least they're respectful and understanding) he thought to himself. The bus moved along.

Upon arriving at the destination, everyone got up, taking their belongings, if they had any. The Newcomer, didn't seem to have anything, except that Dagger in its holster. Everyone was shown to their room, and there was a meeting right afterwards, which everyone had to attend. Master hand was there, and he discussed how everything would work.

"Also, I understand that some people speak different languages, so we implemented a device that would allow everyone to instantly understand the language for the duration of the stay. People can leave anytime they want, or they can live here until the next building is built, if it is at all."

"ah, sols tem sol satsi, sen, ita seis son tenpou krasu." (ah, thats good to hear, but i'm going to get going to my room.) The new guy said. Everyone looked with confused faces, even the master hand, if he had a face.

"hey, didn't you just say you put in a device that shifted all languages? can anyone understand me?" Marth said and asked. Everyone nodded.

"hmm, his language must not be charted yet, or its a secret language that he developed on his own, and shares with few people." Master hand said.

"By the way, Mister hand person, do you know what that guy's name is?" Ness asked.

"Its master hand, please address me as such next time, and his name is... Fadas... Sahetas. Anyways, This meeting is now done, and everyone may return to their respective rooms, the living room, or the dining room if they're hungry. Kirby, i hope you can provide for food as you did last time."

"Un!" Says a smiling kirby.

"Now that that's settled, this meeting is officially done." At this point, everyone got up and started to leave, and in a bit everyone was gone.

* * *

Fox went back to his room, and called for Krystal. "Hey Krystal, do you read me? I need your help."

"What is it Fox?"

"There's this strange new newcomer, and his language couldn't be translated. I don't know, but i think he's hiding something. Can you come over here and do a soul reading for me?"

"Well, sure, but why do you care?"

"I... I don't know... I feel like I need to help him."

"Don't tell me you have a crush on him, Fox. First you tell me ur gay, now you have a crush on this, new... what's his name?"

"master hand said Fadas Sahetas, so i guess that's his name, although its probably just a name he made up with his own language. He said that the language wasn't charted, or he made it up, but for us to find him he has to be pretty well known, so it must be the latter. Anyways, just do a soul search when you can, please?" Fox asked, almost sounding like he was begging.

"Fine Fox, I'll do it because you're a good friend." Krystal smiled.

"REALLY? THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" The vulpine screamed in excitement, then realized that there were probably other people there and hushed down. Krystal only laughed.

"yup, you DO have a crush on him. whatever... but wait, doesn't Wolf have a crush on you?"

"What, he does?"

"YEAH! haven't you noticed? Wolf has been telling me about it and the countless amount of times he tried to hint that he liked you back at lylat, but he told me not to tell you and i held it in. But if you're gonna deal with something like this you'll have to tell him how you feel."

"Wow... I never noticed... I must have let him down... alright, I'll go talk to him, but you better be here tomorrow to do the soul reading."

"Alright Alright, fine, but don't forget to talk to wolf okay?" Krystal signed off. Fox simply smiled.

"mmkay, i'll get to it... and thanks, Krystal, for everything." The vulpine went to take a nap.

* * *

Lucario was walking back to his room when he and Fadas crossed paths. at that moment, time seemed to slow down dramatically, and the less than .2 seconds where they passed each other felt like 10 years. after they crossed paths Lucario walked forward for a bit longer, then turned around. to see Fadas looking at him. Lucario instantly saw what he wanted.

"Fine, I'll fight you." Lucario said. 'But is this really a good idea? his heart doesn't seem up to it...' Lucario thought, but Fadas had already nodded and extended his hands.

"Grab my hand, i'll take us to the teleportation pads." Lucario was quite shocked to hear Fadas speaking a language he could understand (remember, not all characters could necessarily speak English, and i'm not exacly sure if Lucario had the ability to speak English), but he grabbed his hand.

"Motion Spatial, Location: Smash Teleportation pads." He held up his dagger with the other hand, and it glowed, achieving the same effect as when he teleported to the smash brothers pickup area for his planet, and soon they disappeared, and reappeared at the pads.

"Enter Location code" the machine said. Fadas looked at Lucario, and he input a set of keys. "Location: Spear Pillar: Rules Set."

"hmm..."

"I'll do this one then." Fadas input a few keys.

"2 Stock, 5 minutes, Damage ratio .8, Items on at very low rate. Step into the portal." They stepped in, and were now at Spear Pillar.

"Dagger, Assassin Spatial, activate, Syncing Spatial, Activate." The dagger grew thinner but a bit longer and sharper, and it started glowing.

At this point, The smasher caught on that a battle was going on, and headed to watch the game.

* * *

"3...2...1...Go!" The battle started. Lucario immediately ran up to Fadas, who was just standing there. He then threw his blade at him, but missed- Purposely. Lucario, thinking he had the advantage, attacked, but he missed. Fadas was gone. Lucario turned around.

"Striking sheath- Lethality strain" He was standing in a position that looked like he was about to punch downward with his entire body, except the fist he was 'punching' with held a blade, and it looked graceful. He brought down his dagger and slashed Lucario, stunning him. Then he tripped him immediately, but before he could hit the floor kneed him in the head, launching him up. he then threw his blade at him and purposely missed, and he teleported again, to his blade, and grabbed it. he then followed up by grabbing him with his free hand and throwing him up even more. he repeated this process 2 more times until he was high enough, then on the third time he teleported to him, he grabbed his head with his feet and threw him sideways, and teleported to him. Then he unleashed a combo consisting of 2 horizontal slashes, and a series of kicks, before doing a somersault and using the momentum to bring his foot down on him to knock him onto the stage. He then came down too, by teleporting to the floor. Lucario got up, slowly.

"had enough?" Fadas asked, with a grin. This provoked Lucario, but he had a plan. he rushed towards Fadas again.

"the same trick wont work twice." He threw his dagger at him and missed, again, to teleport at him, exactly what Lucario wanted.

"secondary sheath- knockback strain." this time he had the appearance of an assassin, with his arms crossed, one holding the dagger, and hunched up stealthily. Lucario took his chance and used double team, right as Fadas started his attack. Lucario disappeared, and Fadas was a bit taken back, when all of a sudden lucario appeared behind him and tripped him. He took this opportunity to start up his own combo, grabbing him and throwing him up. he then jumped, and started kicking him from below, making him rise up and up until he as high enough, then got up to his level and unleashed flurry of kicks, a few punches, and a shadow ball he stored in the beginning of the match before rushing towards him. he finished similarly to the way Fadas did, knocking him down to the ground, but Fadas was quick to react, teching quickly and standing up.

"I see." A beam sword appeared, and he noticed something special about it, and had an idea. He grabbed it, and waited for Lucario to begin again. In doing so, he threw the Beam sword at him. AT him. Lucario was surprised and couldn't dodge, because he thought that was the dagger, and that it would purposely miss him, and was struck by the blade.

"Motion Spatial- speed jump." He moved to the sword extremely quickly, and went past it, and in doing so reached Lucario, and did one very hard slash with his dagger, knocking Lucario off the stage and KO'ing him. He came back ready for more, but by the end, he was almost done. The smash ball had appeared. Lucario saw his chance, they were both down to one life, if he could reach the smash ball, he'd win.

"I know what you're thinking, but it wont work, My speed takes priority, so sorry." He threw his sword at the smash ball, and broke it with the dagger.

"Dagger Spatial - Return" The dagger disappeared and returned to him. "Sorry, but it's over." He teleported to Lucario with the dagger before he could react.

"Fatal Sheath - das tren satun Strain" (Fatal Sheath - Ending Strain) He threw the blade at Lucario and it passed through him, stunning him. He teleported to the other side and caught it, and all of a sudden the light around them turned dark, as if the blade was absorbing it. It was all over in a second. 5 Rays of light appeared as dagger slashes, and Cut through the darkness. Lucario was sent flying and was KO'ed. They went back to the mansion

"Good match" Lucario said, holding a hand out to Fadas

"Whatever, you were weak. train harder." Fadas responded, pushing the hand away, and deactivating Assasin and Sync spatial. he then teleported back to his room. Lucario bent his head down in shame.

"Hey-a Lucario. Its okay." Mario said reassuringly. Lucario smiled a bit at this

"Thanks Mario, but i'm worried about that guy, something feels off about him."

"So you feel it too? I thought i was the only one." DK said

"Yeah! theres like this dark aura around him, like he's been suffering, or he has an evil side to him." Popo said while Nana parroted back.

"Yeah... We should be careful around him" Falco said, and the room was hushed in silence. In a while, everyone dispersed, with only a trace of the aura that Fadas left behind, and everyone thinking, 'I hope he's okay...'

* * *

Alright, so thats the end of the first chapter. Its a bit long, so sorry.

Fox: Well, i hate to admit it, but i actually liked it

Aww, Really? Thank you. Hugs Fox

Fox: HEY! I'm not gay! remember? oh wait.. ur the author... goddamn i hate you (returns the hug, Females Aww, Some males grossed out, Wolf Jealous)

Wolf: HEY! HE's MINE!

Oh yeah, thats right. Fox, go with Wolf, you can be with Fadas later.

Fox: Fine... Come on Wolf.

Wolf: YAY! thanks.

Sure...

Fadas: ... So when am I...

Soon.

Fadas: (gulp) I hate you...

And i love you too. :P

Anyways, hope you enjoyed, stay for the next installment

(Brawl cast waves goodbye.) Reviews Please

PS: later in the story i will be abbreviating attack names and shortening the battle scenes (not explaining every single attack that occurs in a battle phase). It gets kind of frustrating to explain everything in such detail, and i'm sure it probably tires out the reader too. Just a side note.


	2. Release Strain: Let the tears flow

Fox: hey Narrator.

Oh? its not very often that a cast member actually comes to say hi to me. you want to know when you and Fadas will get together don't you.

Fox (blushes): err... yeah...

It'll come in time, this story is kind of writing itself, so don't worry about it. Itll happen, but there really isnt a time set on it.

Fox: okay, i'll be on the lookout.

Fadas, come over here.

Fadas: what do you want?

Go play with Fox for a bit, he has a crush on you so be wary.

Fadas:... fine, Not like i can do anything about it since you're the author.

Exactly. I'm glad you agree. now go and have fun.

Fox: ... thanks

Sure, and now to begin the chapter.

* * *

Release Strain- Let the tears flow

The next day Krystal came over as promised, and searched around.

"Hey, do you know where Fox-" Krystal started to ask when all of a sudden she felt a dark power surge through her. 'AH! is this the darkness that Fox was talking about? he's right, this person has been through way too much suffering for his own good. I'm amazed he can suppress it, but this is really bad, if I don't get out of here...' She turned around to see Fadas, staring at her.

"Hey... what do you want?" He asked, in his dull and cold tone.

"Oh... hi... i was wondering if you could point me out to where Fox is... ahhh..." Krystal said, still under the pressure of the dark aura."

"Oh, the vulpine? I saw him over at the kitchen I think." he replied in his dull tone, not even noticing Krystal's stress. She immediately thanked him and ran off, trying to get away from him as fast as possible. when she finally finally found Fox she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"FOX! you need to know this!"

"What? oh hey Krystal, whats so important? and whoa! You don't look so good, what happened back there?"

"I think i met the person you were talking about, and you're right, there is a lot of darkness within his heart, Its too much for me to contain, I nearly broke down, and I didn't even take the chance to do the soul reading."

"I see, what do you make of it, Krystal?" Fox asked.

"Well, he clearly went through a lot of suffering, and he's trying to contain it all. I doubt he's ever cried since. This is bad, if it gets released in the wrong way, it could be really bad for everyone in this mansion. If the suppressed pain comes out in the wrong way, everyone will feel it and it can be devastating."

"Oh... that must be harsh, but what can be done about it?"

:"He needs to be embraced."

"you mean like a hug?"

"Yes,well, not exactly. He needs to understand that people are there to support him and that he can cry. I think that would be what's best for him as of now." At this, Fox perked up.

"I can do that!"

"haha, that just like you Fox." I'm counting on you then. I have to get going, the rest of the gang needs me, so i have to go. sorry."

"Its fine, thanks. Bye" And Krystal left for the great Fox, leaving Fox to ponder his next move.

* * *

'I guess I could try going to see him now.' Fox decided and went to Fadas' room, to find him not there. 'huh? where could he be?'

"aht mon souj tadnet?" (and what are you doing here?) Fox turned around to see Fadas, staring with an annoyed expression on his face.

"ah... I didn't see you"

"AnI i said, what are you doing here. I don't like people just randomly sneaking in here you know. I'd like to be kept alone when i get the chance."

"oh, I wanted to say hi to you. And where do you speak that language?"

"Ah, yeah. When I was 12, I only had one friend, my parents had died in an accident involving a spell gone awry, and he was the only friend i really had. We grew really close, and eventually we created a special language that only we would understand and be able to use. No one really liked me besides him, and i was teased for being the only Heron who had a birth disorder, and would most likely never be able to have wings."

"Wait, you're a heron?"

"Yes, but I'll explain that later. Anyways... Wait, why the hell am I telling you this?" He asked, suddenly realizing what he was doing and becoming very annoyed with himself.

"I don't know, but your story is very interesting. Can you continue?"

"... Whatever, I might as well, i've already gone through half the story. Anyways, he was the only friend I ever had, and when i got to high school, He started becoming distant, and I wondered why. Then one day, in 10'th grade, i got a message from him saying, 'I'm sorry, but we can't be friends anymore. I can't tell you why, but i'm really sorry. I wish that this never had to happen, and we could have just been friends forever, but it isn't meant to be. Sorry, and thanks for everything we've ever been through.' written in our special language. Upon reading it, I immediately knew something was wrong, and whatever was going on was why he was avoiding me, so i searched for him. I found him in an abandoned apartment, and he yelled 'NO! WHY DID YOU COME HERE? I TOLD YOU WE COULDN'T SEE EACH OTHER ANYMORE!' and I felt crushed, but then i saw 2 more people. 'so he came after all, Congratulations, you get to witness your best friend die because you're a monster. I hope your happy.' At that moment, everything was answered, and i realized why he stayed away from me. He was shot through the head, but the last thing he said was 'Thanks... for everything, my friend.' and they burned the apartment down. I was trapped in it while they managed to escape, and I fainted. When i woke up. I was in the hospital, and half my body was burned badly. They healed it, but it still left a mark, which is still on me to this day." He took off his shirt to prove his point. "So after that, there was no one. I lost everyone and everything, and no one wanted to help me anymore. I was basically stranded. I survived off of killing small animals, which i was ashamed of because i hated killing when i first did it, but eventually I didn't care anymore. And that's how I ended up getting here..." He said everything with a straight face, which scared Fox.

"So wait, can you explain why you're a heron and how you can use those attacks?"

"Oh, okay. In my home planet, We are Birds who have adapted and can stand and walk, and fly because we retained our wings, much like Falco, your avian friend. A heron is classified as royalty, and the most rare species of our kind, but a defective heron is considered a monster, and a dangerous creature that shouldn't be alive, or even allowed to live. As for how i can use my attacks, There's a special ore in our planet, and we make weapons out of them. We learn how to use them to defend ourselves, and we have various special abilities varying among each person. My ability is to create a field of motion and sight within a blade, so basically i can create a field where i can move anything within that field to anywhere within the field, as such, i could move the everything within the field i create, but I wouldn't be able to move it anywhere because there's nowhere in the field with enough empty space to move it to. Other people, have different abilities, such as the ability to create replications of the weapon that can be felt, or the imbuement of a certain element within a weapon, such as fire, wind, or water. Do you understand?"

"yeah, its a bit strange, but i do. So is that really what your past was like...?"

"yes, and now i use my old language as an old memoir of my friend. Why the hell do you care?" He answered, still with a blank, calm facial expression, and a slightly annoyed look that was shown only in his eyes, along with the pain which fox perceived as he was telling his story, Leaving Fox a bit stunned, but he realized what he needed to do.

"Cry." Fox commanded.

"What?"

"I said, Cry."

"Why should I?"

"JUST DO IT GODDAMNIT!"

"... Theres no need to, and besides, I can't bring myself to do it even if i wanted to. What the hell do you want from me?" His expression started to become annoyed.

"Look, I don't care how bad it is, but I'm not letting you suppress your sorrow any longer. now CRY damnit!"

"You..." His annoyed expression started to falter, and he started to show a sad expression.

"good. let it all out now."

"You... ahh... why?... and why am i letting myself... do this?" A tear started to form around his eye.

"I don't know... because everyone cares about you, and you need to understand that."

"Everyone... cares...?" The tear fell from his face, and more were forming.

"Are you serious? Does everyone really care? Am... I... not...alone...?"

"No. your not. I'll be there for you. I promise. Now cry. Cry for everything you've lost, and cry for everything you have. Cry for everyone, and most of all, cry for me... i beg of you."

"I... ahh... you...ha...ha... I can't... believe you..." At this point tears were flowing down his cheek, and he started to cry, up to the point where he was bawling, and he latched on to Fox, like a little kid who was beat up by a bully and clinging to his mother. Fox only smiled and stroked his head. He saw the dark aura around him dissipating, disappearing into the light. The two remained like this for what seemed like a few minutes, but was really about an hour.

"So... are you okay now?" Fox said after the tears started to stop.

"... Yeah, i think so. thanks to you, and you know, I can't believe you would be the one to get me to cry." Fadas responded, smiling for the first time since he got here, and for the first time in 4 years.

"thats good. now get some rest." Fox said. Fadas nodded and went to lie on the bed, and Fox lied down with him, Fadas giving him a confused look.

"what? I can't sleep with you tonight?" The vulpine gave him a kiss, which surprised Fadas, but he smiled afterwards.

"Sure, why not." And they fell asleep, holding on to each other in a warm embrace.

* * *

The next day, Peach opened the door to wake Fadas up, as it was her turn to do the wake up call, but stopped when she saw the 2 sleeping together.

"Oh my! uhh..." At this fox woke up and saw Peach.

"AH! uhhh its not what you think it is! Really!" Fadas woke up when Fox stopped embracing him.

"Fox, is everything... oh, darn..." He teleported to where Peach was at. "Nothing happened here, Fox just helped me calm down by relieving some of my stress. "

"So your dark aura left you after you had sex with fox? interesting."

"WE DIDNT HAVE SEX!" Fox shouted.

"Look, nothing happened, and if you tell anyone what you think happened, I'll make sure you don't wake up tomorrow."Fadas said, sealing Peach's lips.

"Alright fine, I'll TRY not to tell." Peach said with a grin and left. Fadas sighed.

"ugh... i wonder how this will turn out to the rest of the smashers"

"Ah don't worry, everythign will be fine." Fox kissed Fadas on the cheek, And smiled.

"Alright fine, I'll trust you."

"Mkay, Good, now lets go eat, Fadas."

"oh, don't call me that anymore, call me Koran, the name i was born with. Fadas Saheta is the name given to me that's based off by ability, known as fade stepping. The name Koran Saten means Peace Arc in my native language"

"eh?... sure, lets go Koran."

* * *

Fox: Well, that came by a lot quicker than you made me think it would.

What? weren't you talking about-

Fox: No, not sex, i was talking about when i'd get a chance to kiss him.

Ur silly, haha.

Fadas: so when are we having sex then?

It'll come, It'll come. (hears giggles from the girls and some of the guys)... i see, you guys can come out now.

Peach: Aww, Fox and Fadas, how cute!

Fox: oh, by the way, its Koran now. and thanks.

Ganondorf: well i think it's gross. (gets up to leave)

Oh whatever, anyways, keep waiting for the next episode. thanks for reading,Reviews please (Brawl cast waves goodbye, except ganondorf who's already gone)


	3. Renewing Strain: Creation clause?

Narrator (note, from now on i'll be doing this in case any of you may have been having misconceptions and confusions, sorry): Whew, i finally have this chapter up.

Wolf: what about me and fox? are you making him ditch me for that Fadas character?

Narrator: Noooooooo thats not possibly it, i'm only separating fox from you to bring him closer to Koran.

Wolf: That's exactly what I-

Narrator: no, i reworded it.

Wolf: ... wah, i hate you.

Narrator: I'll be sure to include you in the story one way or another, and you might play an important role, so don't dwell on it too much, okay?

Wolf: Really?

Koran: Yes, really, when he says he will he means it...

Narrator: Yes, i do. Thanks Koran.

Wolf: Thanks then, I mean, its not like I CARE or anything but... thanks.

Narrator: Aww, your so cute when you're in denial.

Wolf: SHUT UP! (he tries to suppress a blush but it ends up showing)

Narrator: haha, fine, tell you what. If you behave for the next few chapters I just might bring you closer to Fox. Now will you be a good boy?

Wolf, very exited now: Yes, yes yes i will, i will.

Narrator: good boy. (grins evilly), oh, anyways, need to begin the chapter.

* * *

Renewed Strain- Creation clause?- old relatives and new bonds

As Fox and Fadas, now Koran, head over to the dining room, they sit down, and everyone looks at them, with knowing looks on their faces, some holding back giggles, some disgusted, and Wolf looking in pain.

"Ah! I forgot... Wolf..." Fox said softly enough so that Wolf wouldn't hear.

"Why? are you two..."

"No, he likes me, but I haven't had the chance to say that I'm don't like him, and now... he knows..." Fox shot a glance at Peach, who just looked away, suppressing a grin on her face. "That bitch..."

"Its okay, you go."

"what?"

"go comfort him. God knows I cant do it, I lived a horrible past."

"Well you seem nice enough to now that you warmed up to me"

"Yeah, well that's just because its you. Now go before I warp you to him"

"Wait, huh? why right now? Can't I-"

"Motion spatial- teleport." And at that moment Fox immediately disappeared and appeared next to Wolf, who was all of a sudden very surprised and annoyed at Koran, but then got a hold of himself.

"What do you want? Why did he send you to me? You've already broken me... now get the hell away from me." Wolf said.

"Wolf... I'm sor-"

"ARE YOU? ARE YOU REALLY? I GAVE YOU ENOUGH DAMN CHANCES, NOW GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Wolf literally screamed at Fox, causing the entire dining room to shake, everyone looking at Wolf in shock, the lupine shaking in pain at this point.

"Wolf... I...wanted to tell you..."

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT! You... I can't believe i had to fall for you of all people... you... I... ugh..." Wolf lost his words, trying to hold in his pain.

"What? Was there something you wanted-" Fox was cut off by Wolf pulling him in for a kiss. When they pulled away Fox just looked at him surprised.

"Well... that was... weird. Do you feel better now?" Fox said, trying to be kind.

"I guess... a little... but...it hurts... to know that the one person you love may never be with you..." Wolf was turned away now, and everyone else was watching the two as if it was a play. Fox looked around and saw that Koran was gone, and hoped that he didn't take the kiss the wrong way.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt you, and I'm sorry. If you want, I can try to comfort you when you need me to..." At this, Wolf looked up with slight interest.

"Really? are you serious?"

"Yeah... I think... just a bit... I could..." Fox found himself cut off again when Wolf pulled him in into a warm embrace.

"You know, you're really not that much of an asshole i though you were. Look, I don't care if you don't love me back, but I fucking care about you, alright?" Fox felt warm and a bit fuzzy upon hearing this, but he regained his focus.

"Wolf... thanks, and sorry. I hope you can make it through without me with you."

"I think I can survive." Wolf said, and they finally pulled out of the embrace.

"Well, i need to get food, so I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Yeah yeah, go away." Wolf responded, in a somewhat cold, but also calmed down tone. At this point, everyone started clapping, and both people snapped to attention realizing that they were being watched the entire time, and they both hung their head in embarrassment. Fox was the first to snap back to reality once his stomach growled.

"I REALLY need to eat." Fox said as he went to go grab some food, everyone laughing as he left.

* * *

Koran was taking a walk, pondering the events that occurred yesterday and this morning.

"Well, he seems like another decent kid like the others, he has a caring spirit, and then theres that Wolf guy, so what the hell am i supposed to do?." Fadas was talking out loud to himself, when all of a sudden he heard a rustling.

"Creation Motion- Illusion phase," a voice called out, and a set of dagger shillouettes surrounded Koran.

"Reality phase, strike!" All of a sudden the daggers became real and started rushing towards him.

"You certainly still enjoy creating surprise attacks, Craton. Motion Spatial, reversal strain." And Koran switched places with the surprise attacker.

"Dispel!" The daggers disappeared before hitting him. "I see you haven't lost your touch Fadas, in fact, you've grown stronger. You couldn't even get close to locking in to the phasing ore last time we met, but now you're doing it like its nothing. How on earth do you get so good? and I thought i told you not to call me Craton anymore, call me Seth."

"Well, for one thing, I practice, and for another thing, Ur just not that good. And didn't i tell you to stop calling me Fadas? If you're not going to call me by Koran, then I'll just keep calling you by Craton."

"oh fine, but Fadas is a much cooler name than Koran." The stranger named Craton or Seth gave a grin.

"Oh whatever. Do as you will, but I don't care. Its not like you'd be able to do anything to me anyways."

"Whatever. By the way, I noticed that the pain in suffering that was welled up inside you is gone. What the hell happened?" Koran was taken back at this question, not realizing that he had been feeling a lot better than he usually did, but he collected himself quickly.

"well, nothing, I just found a way to release all my anger in healthy doses."

"haha, Thats a lie, and you darn well know it. What really happened? I bet you found someone in your life who can finally help you get through your life." At this Koran felt annoyed that Seth was interrogating him and was about to respond.

"That's not it at all! I-" He found himself being cut off by Fox who just happened to show up at the spur of the moment.

* * *

Fox: OH COME ON, yeah that's REAAAAALY convenient

Narrator: hey, don't interrupt me while I'm writing.

Fox: Fine, but why so damn convenient.

Narrator: Because everyone knows that in a fanfiction or any other story, all good or bad things tend to just "conveniently happen"

Fox: you're an idiot... fine. if you need me i'll be playing with Wolf.

Narrator: Sure... and on with the story.

* * *

"Hey, whats going on here? Koran, is this guy a friend of yours?" upon seeing him, Seth gave a grin, causing Koran to blush in response.

"So this is the guy? Hey you. Whats your name?"

"Me? I'm Fox McCl-"

"I see, Fox, is it? let me test your abilities. Creation Motion, Illusion phase" The daggers appeared. "Reality Phase, Strike!" They rushed towards Fox. He was taken back a bit, but activated his reflector to deflect the attacks, Taking both Koran and Seth by surprise, but Koran teleported away, and Seth created more Daggers to deflect the ones being thrown at him.

"Man, You're good." He said as he dispeled the daggers.

"What the hell was that for?" Fox asked, really annoyed.

"Like I said, I was testing your strength, is something wrong with that?"

"Well, No, but don't take me by surprise damnit!"

"Yeah, Seriously Seth, Get off his back." A new person appeared.

"Tina?!" Both Koran and Seth exclaimed in shock. The new girl only smiled.

"Yup! Its me, haven't you all missed me?"

"no..." they both responded dully.

"well FINE! Time flux- Stall!" And a force field seem to form between Koran and Seth before either could react, but Fox was out of range, where he saw what was happening. The girl was moving normally, but Koran and Seth seemed to be moving in slow motion. She Slapped them both hard two times.

"Dispel!" The force field disappeared then all of a sudden the two were sent flying. Fox's jaw gaped wide open.

'Apparently she can bend time, But she can do all that with just a slap?' the vulpine gave a small gulp of worry as she approached him. When she reached him she gave a smile.

"Hi! I'm Tina Bandus, The name given to me representing the ability of time bending. I don't have a birth name because Tina was conveniently the name I was born with, and the people thought it was a good representation of my power. You know who Koran is, and Seth is the Birth name before he received the name Craton Illson, representing the ability to of Creations of Illusions."

"Please to meet-cha!" Said Seth with a smile after getting up.

"Anyways, we came over because felt Koran's dark energy fading away. We were surprised when this happened so we came to check it out, But it seems we're in good hands. Fox, take good care of him, can you do that for us?"

"haha, sure."

"Wait a minute! I don't need to be taken care of, since when are you making these decisions without me?" Said Koran, finally getting up. Fox just walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Don't worry man, I'll take good care of you." Koran felt a little annoyed, but soon felt at peace and returned the embrace.

"So!" Tina finally said, causing Fox and Koran to let go of each other. "We need a place to stay. It took a lot of energy to get here in the time that we did. I had to stop time for long enough to get here without wasting that much time, and Craton had to create something that would get us here quickly. Speaking of which, now that i think of it, a teleportation machine would've worked a lot easier and faster."

"I don't have the capacity to build something that large though." He responded.

"Oh well, anyways, we need a place to stay. Can you help us?"

"ah... well... I don't know. I have to clear it with master hand first, but i think he can squeeze you two in for a little while until you regain your full strength." Fox eventually answered.

"Oh REALLY? TANKS BERY MACH!" she said in a very weird accent.

"Oh she does that sometimes when she's excited. Apparently its an inherited trait from her father's side of the family." Koran explained.

"I see, Well, We have old relative and a new bond between me and Wolf . Whats next?"

"I don't know, but time will tell." Koran answered.

"I can help with that" Tina responded.

"Oh shut up" Both Koran and Seth responded back, and they all started laughing.

* * *

Fox: Well, I GUESS it turned out okay.

Wolf: LIES! IT WAS AWESOME! I WAS IN IT!

Narrator: Wolf has a point this time, even if for the wrong reasons, heh

Wolf: what? I'm just happy I'm in the story is all...

Narrator: Yup, really cute when you're in denial. (Wolf blushes)

Fox: oh fine, it was GOOD, you happy?

Narrator: Very.

Tina: So will we be playing major roles from here on out?

Narrator: Depends on how i feel, that is sufficient to say you'll be given worthwhile ones at the least.

Tina: Oh Gooday!

Koran: oh boy...

Narrator: haha.

Seth: Well, we have our own buisness to attend to, so until later.

Narrator: alright, I should head off too. Review please. (Fox, Wolf, Koran, Tina, and Seth wave goodbye.)


	4. Reaction sheath: Society Fluctuations

Narrator: Yush! finally, the next chapter is born!

Koran: It'd better be, and it better be good too.

Fox: haaa, whatever, lets get on with it.

Narrator: NO! THIS OPENING SEQUENCE WITH US TALKING NEEDS TO LAST FOR 20 LINES!

Fox: uhh... why?

Tina: theres really no point for this, Time flux, speed up

Fox: sowhatthehellarewesupposedtosayforthisshortamountoftime? Narrator:Idon':Whatthehellisgoingonhere?

Seth: Are you speeding things up to skip dialogue again Tina?

Tina: What? this is BORING!

Seth: whatever, dispel it, the 20 lines are about done.

Tina: Fine... dispel!

Narrator: And now we'll start the chapter, and by the way, Tina, i need to talk to you for a moment. (Goes with into random room, huge whack sound, Narrator comes out dragging Tina) now i hope we understand what this means, okay? (all cast members nod) good, moving on. (maniacal laugh)

* * *

Painful spatial, Reaction sheath: Society fluctuations.

"So, wheres Ellas?" Koran asked, in conversation with Tina and Seth

"Oh, he's still training, keeping his idea of, 'If i stop training i'll never be good enough' or something like that" Seth said.

"Honestly though, I'm not sure if all of his training is helping, I think he might have reached his limit" Tina responded

"Hmm, that's understandable, so is it safe to say that he won't be coming here?"

"I don't know, he might want to challenge you, or even all of us, in which case he should be here tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Don't you remember?"

"ahhh... yeah, our promise that day... Tina, can't you do something about it?"

"Although I could, I can't. I can only shift time in a certain radius, and even that has a perfect limit once i reach mastery. It isnt wide enough to reach him from this location, and it would take too much energy to stall him anyways." At this point Fox decided to speak up.

"Whats the huge problem about it? why is this such a big deal? Can't you just fight him?" Fox asked with increasing interest.

"Fox... its not that simple. Ellas is special. He has been granted one of the greatest abilities as classified in our world, elemental control. Thus his name Ellas Canta. The problem is though, His ability is incredibly difficult to control. Its extremely powerful if used correctly, but it has one of the greatest backlash effects out of all powers. Even greater than time fluxing, which can cause its user to freeze themselves. Since he was young, Ellas has never been able to fully master his ability. Because of this, everyone in society looks down upon him as a failure. That's why he always tries so hard to improve." Koran explained.

"Yeah, its even worse than an wingless heron due to genetics." Seth remarked, laughing.

"SETH! you bring that up and I'll make sure you don't wake up tomorrow" This shut Seth up.

"Man, your society is way harsh. Seriously, you guys need to be much more laid back. I bet you don't even do anything for fun where you come from."

"Fun, whats that?" Everyone asked him with strange looks. Fox let out a sigh.

"Fun is just being able to do things you enjoy." Fox explained.

"But we enjoy fighting." Seth said.

"But do you do anything else? Recreation, maybe?" This just gave more confused looks, so Fox decided to give up for the day.

"Look, I won't deal with any problems you may have involving your friends or relatives, but seriously, Do something besides fighting and training. This world is huge, man. Do something you want to do." Fox said, getting up to leave.

"Fox, Wait!" Koran called out, but Fox illusioned out, not wanting to hear any more.

"What was the recreation he was talking about?" Tina asked.

"I don't know, but... I think we've been missing out on a lot, by the way he's describing it." Seth said.

"hmm, I'm going to go find Fox." Koran said. "Maybe he can help us deal with Ellas' situation, and maybe better our own world and lives." Koran said.

"Fadas... are you okay? You seem hurt, in a way."

"Its... nothing. I'm thinking about my past... ahh..." Koran collapsed on his knees.

"FADAS!" Both herons came to Koran's aid, but Koran shrugged them off, not wanting them to worry.

"I'm... fine... I just need Fox... to help me..." Koran said weakly.

"no, Fadas, Fox can help you later, but right now you need rest." Tina said, with a firm determination in her eyes that said 'If you even think about getting up I'll make sure you never do get up'

"I... Fine... I'll get some rest then." Koran finally said, closing his eyes. The two lifted him up and set him on one of the couches they were sitting on before Koran collapsed.

"So... what do we do now?" Seth finally said after a while.

"We wait, we need him to get better before anything else. Somehow, though, i get the feeling that fox has a lot to do with this."

* * *

Fox was walking around the backyard garden of the smash mansion. After hearing of how their society worked and how there was no fun at all, Fox felt sick, and a little disheartened, so he decided to take a walk around the garden. Unfortunately, this wasn't really helping him feel better. After a few minute Fox decided to return to his room. Along the way he met up with Pit.

"Hey, you're Fox, right?"

"yeah, and you're Pit i believe. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, you?"

"Good" The conversation went like any light conversation would go.

"So how are things going with you and Wolf?"

"Huh? what are you talking about?" Fox asked, a little confused.

"Everyone has been talking about it, that you and Wolf are lovers or something. Mind clarifying?" Pit asked.

"Ugh, rumors do get scrambled up very easily. Alright, i'll explain whats really going on then." Fox gave his overview of the situation, Pit listening intently.

"So you and Fadas are..."

"Call him Koran, please, and no, i'm not exactly sure. I want us to be together, but I don't know if it will work out."

"Well, I'm not one to say anything, but i hope everything works out for you then. I have to get going, practice match with Ike."

"Sure, bye." They waved goodbye to each other and went on their way. As Fox stepped towards his room he felt a bit warm inside from the conversation, as if something Pit said made him feel better. Upon reaching his room, he opened the door, went in, and immediately fell in his bed to take a nap, only to feel a lump on it. Wolf immediately shot up from the bed.

"Ah!" Wolf was in a rage, but upon seeing Fox his rage turned to curiosity. Then he realized that he slept in the wrong bed, and blushed. Fox on the other hand didn't really care, and got in bed, just wanting sleep, causing Wolf to blush harder.

"uh... Fox..." Wolf tried to say something but was too nervous.

"Its okay, I'm too tired to care, you can do what you want, even have sex with me, if you can convince me, heh... night... Wolf." Fox said drifting off to sleep, burying his muzzle into Wolf's chest. "You're warm..." He said before falling asleep. Wolf just stared at him, and then pulled the vulpine into his arms and drifted to sleep holding him.

* * *

A/N: I will now clarify the reason for the two names. I have decided that in the society of where this is going to work, that All members of Koran's branch of his family, will address him as Koran and Fadas, on different occasions, Much like the formality and informality in our society and languages (Much like how spanish you say tu for casual "you" and usted for formal "you". How this is going to work is, If a person is being discussed who isn't in the current scene, he will be address by his/her power name. This will also apply if the said person is in the scene and in danger, like you read a moment ago, or the talk is really formal or with a stranger. If its an informal or casual-semi serious discussion, then the person will be addressed by true name. All different members of brawl cast will address Fadas and Co differently at first, but i want it in the end to end up having everyone in the brawl cast to address Koran, Seth, and Tina by True names, just to make things simpler. How i will accomplish that I don't yet know as the story is pretty much writing itself, but I'll find a way to implement that into the story later on.

* * *

The next day Fox woke up, feeling really groggy, because he was still tired, and felt that something was hurting him from yesterday. As he tried to get a hold of his senses, he felt a pair of arms around him, and he opened his eyes to see a chest of grey fur. He looked up to see wolf holding him sleeping.

"shit... did we..." He noticed his clothes were still on with no signs of damage, so he figured nothing happened. "Well, I might as well wait for him to wake up."

"I already have." Wolf surprised Fox.

"What? Since when?"

"Since a long time ago, but I didn't want to let you go because i thought you'd wake up."

"You didn't have to."

"Yeah i did, you looked hurt." Upon hearing this Fox looked away. "So Fox, whats wrong?" Wolf said, decently worried about his friend.

"Well... I..."

"Perhaps I should explain." Koran appeared in the room, surprising both of them. He explained that when Fox learned the situation of his society he ran away, looking hurt, and that Koran fainted soon after. When he woke up he went to find Fox to see him with Wolf. The last statement caused both of them to click a light in their heads 'AH SHIT! I DIDN'T CLOSE THE DOOR!' Fox thought.

"So tell me, what are you doing with Wolf? Are you gonna leave me?" Koran said, looking hurt. Fox could feel the darkness aura spreading across the room.

"Koran, NO!" Fox leapt out of bed to hold Koran. Before reaching him though he teleported to the opposite side of the room.

"Fox, tell me whats going on, please! Its bad enough that i feel you're doing something bad, but its worse when you don't tell me. If you fuck with me I swear I'll never forgive you damnit!" The darkness had filled the entire room.

"Look kid, theres nothing going on between us. Just a deep friendship." Wolf said. Koran looked at him with slight interest.

"That is... unless you want it to be a three-way." Wolf gave a sly grin. Fox looked at him like 'ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?' but Koran just stared at him, and laughed, darkness waning

"That... Might be doable... Is it okay with you Fox?" Koran turned to face Fox, who just stared at him dumbfounded.

"I... guess... It... could..."

"GREAT!" Wolf jolted to Fox, glomping him before he had a chance to react. "Now Fox is part mine, muahahaha!!"

"Hey wolfie, you're mine too you know." Wolf turned pale upon the realization of this. "oh don't worry, I won't treat you too badly." upon saying this Koran started laughing, Wolf chuckling weakly, while Fox just looked at both of them. 'Well, if this is the way its going to be, I might as well deal with things like this then.'

"Alright, I accept." Fox said, walking over to kiss both of them. The other two did the same.

"So, that settles it." Koran ended, the aura having dissipated. "Alright, I have to go, if Ellas Is going to arrive today I have to get going, because he wants to challenge me first, most likely."

"Wait, Why?" Wolf ask.

"I think i know." Fox said. "The society that Koran comes from makes or breaks people, because its so strict, Those who can survive, survive, Those who don't just crash and burn. There is really no support in their society. Koran and Ellas are among one of the few special people who have undergone much more suffering than others do to society restrictions, but are still pushing forward. I think that because of this they have some sort of mutual rivalry, but thats just what I think." Fox explained. Wolf just stared at him.

"When the hell did you become the philosophical bastard?" Wolf asked.

"I haven't, I was just giving my views on it." Koran just nodded.

"Maybe so, but your views have deep meaning within them. I'll take them into account when i see him. I better get going now, so See you later." Koran said teleporting out of the room.

"Hmm... What the hell just happened Wolf?" Fox asked the lupine.

"I don't know... but if this gets out, all of smash mansion will go insane."

"Well then, i guess that means we should keep it from getting out then." Fox said with a quick kiss to Wolf's cheek. "Alright, I have a practice match to go to, so I'll see you later."

"Do as you will, I have to do stuff too." Wolf said, and they parted ways.

* * *

"So, where will we find them?" Koran asked, back with Tina and Seth.

"Hmm, I don't know... maybe he'll just walk right out and-"

"NOW! Burning Tempo! Waving arc!" All of a sudden what looked like a tidal wave of fire appeared before them.

"Motion spatial, warp blade." Fadas threw his blade into the fire and teleported.

"Time flux, Stall!" A field of slowed time appeared before her, so one section of the fire stopped leaving an opening for her to walk through.

"Creation Motion, Illustionary phase, Water illusion!" balls of transparent water started spiraling around him.

"Reality phase!" The water turned real and protected him from the fire.

"nnng... Dispel!" The fire disappeared, showing the heron. He was a short kid, with hair the color of a burning ember, blue gauntlets, and dressed in complex robed clothing, like the rest of them, but a little more regal. "This time I'll beat you Koran! I SWEAR IT!" He yelled out.

"Sure... lets see how you do. Assasin spatial, Sync spatial" His blade started to glow.

"Ha... fool. Linking step, Fight step." his gauntlet started to glow... 'So... its societies fluctuations that cause of all this?' Was Koran's last thought before the start of the battle.

* * *

Narrator: YUSH! EVIL CUTOFF MODE! MUAHAHHAHA!

Wolf: Aww, how could you? I wanted to see the damn battle.

Narrator: well i refuse, so too bad.

Fox: guys guys lets gang up on him. (everyone starts preparing to beat him up)

Narrator: I command you to stop. (everyone steps back)

Everyone: Yes master.

Narrator: ahhh its good to be narrator.

Ellas: well screw you, fire blaze! (fire shoots right at narrator)

Narrator: haa, narrator power, cancel attack! (shot disappears)

Ellas: Man i hate you.

Narrator: haaa, anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, please review, k thanks. bye.

Fox: WAIT! I'm not done with you yet!

Narrator: ugh... what now?

Fox: What-

Narrator: Bye!!


	5. Broken Sheath: Battle strain

Narrator: Hmm, haven't continued this in forever, but might as well now.

Fox: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME! I've missed you! *Hugs*

Narrator: Aww, thanks!

Koran: Anyways, let's start the damn chapter.

Narrator: I guess… mmkay, let's go.

Wolf: WAIT!

Narrator: Huh? What is it?

Wolf: Will I be doing anything this chapter?

Narrator: Hmm… probably not, but we'll see. Let's begin.

Mirth: Sa, hajimeyo. (Where did he come from btw?...)

* * *

Broken Sheath, Battle Strain.

"Fight me!" Ellas called out towards Fadas.

"We'll help you!" Tina called out, but Fadas refused.

"No, this battle is just between me and him. I accept your challenge Ellas, let's begin." With that Fadas synced and went into assassin spatial. Ellas also prepared, going into increment tempo, giving him somewhat of an aura of increased power.

"Hmm, increases his magic power at the cost of his defensive ability, He must be really confident." Craton remarked as the battle began.

Ellas, being a very good strategist when he was young, created an aura shield, while plotting his next move.

"Your shield won't protect you that easily, Ellas, Teleport strike!" Fadas threw his dagger over his shield, and teleported to the other side that way, finishing in a pose very much similar to how a ninja would somehow reach the opposite side of the opponent instantly and posing before they are somehow fatally slashed. The same happened with the shield, cracking down the center. Ellas blinked, showing that he has made a plan.

"Water tempo, whirlpool!" A whirlpool spawned, heading for Fadas. At the same time he also summoned a tidal wave right behind the whirlpool. In this way Fadas couldn't throw his dagger straight ahead or it would be sucked in by the whirlpool, or diagonally as it would be taken in by the tidal wave, the angle of attack not being strong enough to counter the wave. What he did instead was throw the dagger up, and teleported there. Ellas smirked.

"Exactly what I wanted you to do, Thunder Tempo, Bolt lash!" He shot out a lightning bolt which struck Fadas instantly, not having time to throw his dagger. He fell to the ground with a thud, moaning in pain.

"FADAS! Are you alright?" Tina and Craton called out worried. The heron got up, seemingly unphased by the attack. Ellas repeated the same process again.

"The same trick won't work twice." He said, throwing his dagger in the air again. When Ellas used his lightning bolt though, he disappeared, avoiding the attack, to appear in a different location. He threw a shard of ore and a dagger, taking Ellas by surprise. Fadas then flash attacked him, teleporting past him like that of a ninja, and Ellas sidestepping, only receiving a small cut on his arm.

"Nice job, but it's not over yet!" Ellas said, creating a new strategy. This time he summoned only one tidal wave, but a very large one that Fadas couldn't teleport over. Because of this he had to teleport through it, so he did just that, only to see that there was another tidal wave behind it, waiting. Fadas was quick to react, flinging an ore shard into the air and teleporting to its location. This, though, allowed Ellas to zap him with his bolt lash. Instead of hitting the floor though, he threw his dagger into the air and teleported to its location. As Ellas' spells had a recovery time, he couldn't lash Fadas again, allowing him to recover in the air. He did shoot a ball of fire at him, but Fadas quickly reacted to this, teleporting past the ball of energy and next to Ellas.

"It's over…" Were his last words to Ellas before punching him in the gut. Although he was stunned by this, he quickly recovered before Fadas could continue his barrage.

"Outburst wave!" A pulse of energy radiated from him, knocking Fadas away, and setting him up for the next attack.

"Ice blade, Earth blade!" He created 2 swords, one made of ice, and one made of stone, and grasped them. Fadas teleported to him, in attempt to start a new barrage of attacks, but that's what he wanted. He swung the ice blade at him, and Fadas couldn't dodge due to the recovery time from the teleportation on the ground. He was hit, and instantly frozen. Then he swung the earth blade upwards and launched him into the air, also breaking the ice.

"Wind tempo! Compression!" All of a sudden the air around Fadas started to compress, taking Fadas with it, Fadas screaming in pain. When the attack was released he fell, landing on the floor with a thud. Ellas was breathing heavily, as the increment aura was taking a lot out of his energy. Fadas, struggling, was able to stand up, and decided to finish things here. Ellas shot a bolt of fire at him, and Fadas quickly side-stepped and teleported to him, swiftly kicking him on the side. Ellas was launched to the left, but Fadas teleported to where he was flying to and stopped his motion with a knee to his back. Ellas slowly fell on his feet, stunned from the attack. Fadas took this moment to launch him upwards with his foot, and teleported to his location to shoot him back down, causing Ellas to yell in pain.

"Sorry, but this battle is mine."Fadas said. At this moment Fox ran in to see what was going on.

"Hey Koran, I just finished my practice and… What in lylat is going on here?" Fox asked.

"Well, Ellas did arrive, and he challenged me. I accepted his challenge. It was a tough battle, but I won. He's pretty hurt; we need to heal him now." Fox contemplated his wounds and thought, 'Could Fadas really have done this?' but now wasn't the time to be worrying about such things. He picked up Ellas and they went into the smash mansion to request medical aid.

"So… this is gonna be a threesome eh? I wonder how this will turn out in the end…" Wolf was pondering to himself. As Fox's birthday was coming up, Wolf decided he would buy a present for him, but was wondering what he should get. It then hit him. "I bet he would really appreciate that, I'll get that for him." Wolf said with a smile as he went to buy his present for Fox. As he went he ran into Pit.

"Hey, I heard Fox was with Fadas, or so he told me a few days before your little outburst in the kitchen." At this Wolf blushed, but decided that if no one knows yet that he shouldn't say anything.

"Well, yeah, I suppose it's that way." Wolf responded, trying to force a small laugh. Pit just smiled.

"Well, I guess that means you're alone?" Pit asked.

"Well… yeah… what's this leading to?" Wolf asked him, a bit nervous. Pit's expression turned into a slight blush.

"Well… you see, I…" Pit started.

"Like me?" Wolf finished the statement, taking Pit by surprise. "I see… but… you can't." Wolf stated, trying to avoid a situation in which Pit would find out.

"Wha-"Pit started, his eyes telling Wolf that he felt a bit hurt.

"Trust me; you wouldn't want to be with me. All I would ever do is hurt you."

"No! THAT'S not… not…"

"I'm sorry, it is. You don't want to be with someone like me. I have to go." Wolf said, starting to leave.

"Wait!" Pit cried out. Wolf turned around, expecting a kiss, but instead an embrace.

"Sorry Wolf… I couldn't be…"

"Its fine, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I can take care of myself." Wolf cut Pit off, for about the 20th time.

"You su-"  
"Yeah." Wolf cut him off again, kissing Pit on the cheek, causing him to blush madly. "There, you happy?"

"Yeah… I guess…" Pit responded after a short silence.

"Good, because I have to go." Wolf said.

"Oh! I've wasted a lot of your time haven't I? Sorry about that. I'll see you later Wolf." Pit said with a smile back on his face, the blushing dissipated from his cheeks. Wolf started heading out the door, as Pit started heading back into the living room.

"You know…" Wolf said, causing Pit to stop. "You're not that bad… kid." He said before walking out the door. Pit smiled for a bit, but that turned into a look of annoyance. 'Did he just call me kid?' he thought before heading back into the room.

* * *

A few hours later, in the emergency room of the smash hotel.

"That-a bird fello should be-a okay-a!" Dr. Mario (more like mario in a doctor's coat) called out after the medica procedures.

"Thank goodness." Fox said. The others seemed somewhat relieved too. At this moment Ellas started regaining consiousness.

"Ungh... where am I?" he asked.

"You're within the smash mansion, Ellas." Koran told him.

"What? Does that mean...?"

"Yeah, you lost." Koran said with no trace of sympathy. Ellas looked as if he was about to crash upon hearing that statement.

"No... I can't believe it... I wont believe it... not after i worked so hard. WHY? Why does ths always happen to me? I-"

"Dude, shut up" Fox finally said to him. Ellas just stared at him for a second, then started yelling again.

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU EVER KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?" He asked, clearly in a state of depression.

"Thats true, i don't know shit, but does anyone like you this way?" Fox asked him, causing his eyes to widen a bit. "No one cares about the past, but if you're going to be such an emo over it, no on will ever like you, so dude, fucking get over it already."

"But!-"

"Koran did, and his past was pretty fucked up too, i don't see why you can't" With that Ellas stared at Fadas.

"What? YOU? Overcome your past? when the hell did that happen?" At that point everyone was curious.

"Well..." Koran started, not wanting to reveal anything just yet.

"When i showed up." Fox said, bringing his lips to Koran's for a deep kiss.

* * *

Narrator: Mmkayz, I think I developed some plotline for all characters. I'll stop this chapter here.

Fox: NO! KEEP GOING! NO CLIFFANGERS!!! KEEP

Marth: Urusai!

Fox: … fine.

Pit: Wait, what? Why am I…

Narrator: Because I haven't seen a WolPit story and I thought I would incorporate it randomly because I was incredibly bored because the week has been boring because I haven't really done anything.

Pit: That's not what I-

Narrator: Then what were you gonna ask?

Pit: Why do I keep getting cut-

Wolf: Hey Fox! Com'ere for a sec!

Pit: grr…..

Narrator: Because I'm evil that way. *Gets arrowed* Ow! What was… that… *Falls unconscious*

Pit: That should stop him for a while.

Wolf: Whoa, I've never seen Pit pissed before…

Fox: well, now that the Narrator is unconscious, its time to say goodbye for today, thanks for watchin', hope to see you later. Oh, authors note that he wanted me to pass on. He says he ain't good at fight scenes, so he hopes that you enjoyed it. R&R. So what were you sayin' Wolf? *voices slowly becomes incoherent.


	6. Feral Sheath: Animalism

Narrator: time for the next episode

Fox: really? Finally updating the smash bros fanfic?

Narrator: yes, finally updating the smash bros fanfic.

Wolf: you're updating the smash bros fanfic??

Narrator: yes…. I'm updating it.

Pit: You're-

Narrator: no, I'm not going to stop cutting you off.

*sulks away*

Master Hand: are you sure you want to implement a new OC completely irrelevant to the scheme of the current OC's when a whole bunch of characters are already introduced within the last 3 chapters?

Narrator: of course, because doing too many chapters and running things through incredibly quickly to confuse other readers is obviously the best thing to do.

????: uaa….?

Narrator: aww, he's so cute. Anyways, lets start.

Pit: I do-

* * *

Feral sheath, animalism

* * *

Pit: DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO CUT ME OFF WITH-

Narrator: shh, story's more important than you, but for the sake of redundancy I guess I'll stop cutting you off.

Pit: Finally, -

* * *

Upon breaking from the kiss, everyone in the room except Mario stared, shocked at the sudden display of affection and the revelation of love so soon in the story that it really doesn't make sense. Finally Tina was the first to speak up.

"So he's gay after all. That's it Seth, you owe me 10 (insert name of homeland currency here)s now."

"What? I was the one who proposed that he was gay in the first-"

"YOU MEAN YOU BET ON MY HOMOSEXUALITY?????" Koran screamed at them.

"Umm… we can explain" both Tina and Seth called out at the same time. Koran just responded with a sigh. (A/N: I'll be referring to them by their normal names from now on because I haven't updated in so long and am a bit lazy to remember their old names) At this an announcement rang with master hand stating the following: due to no apparent reasons, we've decided to throw in one more original character because the author wanted him to come into fruition. Please be nice to him as he will probably be involved in more of the author's fanfics, but will play only a minor role in this one.

"hmm, we should go see him" Fox was the first to speak up, hoping to cancel the argument that had just started between the three fighters. Everyone agreed and they left towards the lobby, forgetting about someone.

"Hey! What about me!" Ellas shouted.

"you need rest, so get some sleep" was Koran's response as they exited the room.

* * *

Standing outside the entrance, the strange new smasher stood outside the door. He was like that of Fox, Wolf, and Falco, except his animalistic side took priority over his human side. He had paws over hands, yet the paw was slightly elongated so that the individual "fingers" could bend like that of a hand, though he lacked opposable thumbs. His arms and legs were also lengthened as such so that he could stand up of he made such an attempt, but he bent his knees to stay as low as a dog would. He had black fur with a white/grey stripe running down his back. In comparison he was larger than Pikachu, about double the size of Kirby. "auu…" the beast uttered as he stood up to open the door, which took a while because of the lack of thumbs. After a few attempts he managed to open the door to be met with Fox and company.

"other people…." He said. "hii…" he wimpered. "I guess… this form isn't very good right now… I should… change…." He spoke, slurring his speech quite a bit, as he shapeshifted into a near human form, now with a look much similar to Fox, and for some reason grew a bit so that he was much closer to his height. "my name… Faust… you?" Everyone gave weird looks, Tina being the first to answer.

"Hi, my name is Tina, nice to meet you! This is Fox, Koran, and Seth." Faust kept his distant stare, his eyes looking like he was staring at everything at once

"Tina… Koran… Seth…" the creature said raising a hand, elbow down (lazily) pointing at each person. "Fox…? Animal name… to animal?" Faust said, continuing his slurred speech. Fox gave a weird look, but did answer "yeah, I guess I'm pretty unique in that sense." At this, master hand trailed into the room.

"Welcome, Faust. Your room will be located on the second floor, room 29. You will be rooming with Koran, because we're out of rooms, which could be changed if the author decided to but obviously you're going to play a greater role than we had originally planned."

-

Narrator: Hey! You're not supposed to give away what I'm planning to do, even if it does add to the humor factor, which it probably doesn't

Master hand: oh, so he is going to play a decent role in the story?

Narrator:… moving on…

* * *

"haauu… floating hand… cool…" Faust said, still sounding spaced out, his speech somewhat incomplete, strangely enough, considering that all animal languages can be translated this was odd for a smasher's language to be so broken, but perhaps he was trying to speak in a different language that he wasn't good with.

"Um, yes, I can float and I'm a hand, but moving on, Koran, can you lead Faust to his room?"

"Okay, will do. It's about time we went to sleep anyways, I'm heading off to bed." Koran said, gesturing Faust to come with him. Faust responded by eagerly trudging towards him as he was led to his room, everyone watching until they went out of sight. Master hand spoke first.

"On other matters, Tina, Seth, unfortunately, we do not have enough room to accommodate you in this mansion, so you must either sleep in the lobby or leave, or find another way to generate a room.

"Oh, no problem, I can create a bedroom, albeit it won't be of the highest quality." Seth returned.

"Is that so? Then feel free to stay as long as you like. I'd accept you in the tournament, but the author says that you're abilities are too cheap and will have you two being the last ones up, even though Koran really doesn't seem to be an exception, with his teleporting and all. And besides, even if we could, the author has made it so that we've conveniently ran out of rooms, so-" the intercom came on with one of the most ironic messages of all time.

"author here. In order to allow Tina, Seth, and Ellas into the competition, I'm willing to generate two more rooms with my writing powers, it is up to them if they want to agree. Please decide within the next 5 minutes."

"I'm down." Tina responded.

"I guess I can join in too." Seth also responded. The intercom played again.

"With your acceptance you will now be roomed on the far end of the first floor, room 30."

"Interesting…" Fox muttered to himself. "This is a pretty cool development. I think I'll enjoy this year's tournament. Anyways, I'm tired, and it's getting late, so we should all be heading to bed." The others nodded and agreed. As Fox walked towards the elevator to enter the second floor he thought "God that guy's cute."

"I'll go ask for Ellas' decision." Master hand said as he floated away. Everyone else left towards separate directions towards their rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Faust and Koran had entered their rooms.

"uaa, nicely decorated…"

"Um, you can talk in your native language, theres a translation device implemented in this mansion that automatically converts things into what we can understand."

"ah…? Translator…okay…Tired…" The demi-human said as he crashed onto the bed, falling asleep before hitting it. Upon falling asleep he shifted back into his beast like form, curling his body slightly.

"Hmm, his speech hasn't improved. On the other hand, he must have been really worn out today. Well, I better get some sleep. Tomorrows another day." Koran said lieing down on his bed and drifting to sleep.

* * *

"So, do you want to join the battle?"

"hmm, seems interesting. You just beat the crap outta each other, right?"

"Um, yes, I suppose-"

"Great! This is a perfect chance to strengthen my powers. Prepare yourselves, cuz' you'll have to face ME now."

"this is gonna get wild…"

* * *

Narrator: and thus, the chapter with a hell of a lot of author intervention is done.

Fox: you gonna keep writing like this?

Narrator: maybe, but I think this will be a one chapter circumstance. *nods*

Wolf: Mmkay. Sounds good.

Faust: zzz…

Fox: OMAGAWD HE'S SO CUTE WHEN HE'S SLEEPING I WANNA GLOMP HIM!

Narrator: are you always like this?

Fox: no.

Koran: actually, he isn't.

Narrator: weird. Reviews everyone, or I shall keeell youuuuu.


	7. Contest Sheath: beginning strain

Narrator: new chapter

Faust: next… part?

Narrator: still not awake yet… oh well. that can be resolved later.

Fox: wait, awake?

Narrator: Its nothing. Moving on…

* * *

Contest Sheath: Beginning strain.

The very next day Fox woke up, later than expected, as Wolf was the one that shook him up. "you're not going to make it to watch the first battle if you don't wake up so get up!"

"Oh… the tournament starts today?"

"Yes! Now come on! You're battle is pretty early on so get going!"

"nng…" Fox said, displeased that he had to be woken up. After putting on some clothes they left outside to encounter Faust, in human form.

"Oh, Hey, you're Fox from yesterday right? I remember you cuz' you're name matches your animal name." Faust said, in perfectly normal speech.

"Oh, hey Faust. Wait, what's with your speech? It's much more fluent than it was yesterday." Fox inquired. "Oh, and this is Wolf." He soon added.

"Ah… another name that corresponds with the animal… are you two dating by any chance?" This caused both creatures to blush and step back in surprise.

"Well, that is, I mean… and have you answered my question yet?" Fox uttered, trying to avoid the questions.

"Haha, well, I figure no one's speech is normal when they're half asleep, right?"

"What?"

"Oh, my battle. I should go now, Bye." Faust said, quickly heading to the simulator portals changing to beast form to gain more speed.

"Half… asleep?" Fox asked himself. Wolf just stared on in confusion.

"He's the new brawler that came around. You were probably sleeping. Now come on, let's get breakfast while we still have time and go watch his battle. Better to know your opponents skill and abilities before you fight them, right?" Fox asked, heading towards the dining room/cafeteria.

"Yeah, I guess." Was Wolf's reply, following suit.

* * *

Lucario stood in a corner pondering to himself. He was in one of the first matches today so he was also mentally preparing for the battle. In a little while Faust passed by him, and upon doing so turned around to take a look at him.

"You gotz aura too?" the demi-human asked, surprising Lucario.

"Yeah… why?" The pokemon answered with a suspicious look.

"No reason. Hey… you're cute. Can I hug you?"

"What? Wait!" But he had already pulled him into an embrace, stroking his back while he did so.

"You're soft too." He said. Lucario blushed, and later pushed him off.

"Haha. You know you liked that. I'm gonna get goin' for my battle then. Laters." Faust said, running/jogging/whatever off.

"… weirdo… even though… that felt pretty damn good." Lucario said to himself, blushing a little. "wait a minute, wasn't the needle in my chest supposed to pierce through him? What happened?" Looking down at his chest he saw that it was still there. "maybe he was wearing something to protect himself…?"

(somewhere near the simulators)

"owww, I didn't see the spike, that hurrrrrrrtttttt, owowowowow," said the half-beast, in less pain than he really was in, but nonetheless in pain. Master Hand showed up a few seconds later and told Faust to step in the simulator and prepare for his battle, which was going to be against Bowser.

"unngai!" agreed the beast as he stepped into the portal.

"Incredibly carefree or just a bit of an airhead…?" wondered Master hand as Bowser came up to step into the portal. He then floated towards the intercom to deliver the message that the battle was starting

"Attention all smashers, the first battle between Faust and Bowser will begin in 1 minute. Please proceed to the general assembly room if you wish to watch." Since most of the smashers knew that either Faust was new, or didn't know Faust was even introduced as a competitor, everyone came to watch.

"When the huge flat screen plasma TV turned on it showed the two smashers on screen, ready to fight on Delfino Plaza." (btw the rules are 3 stock, 7 minutes, items on.)

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Master hand shouted.

Bowser instantly rushed towards Faust with the intent of attacking him full force at the start of the game. He got close enough and lunged at the Demihuman, who merely sidestepped to avoid the attack.

"Is that it?" He asked. This further enraged the koopa king, and he shot at him again, lunging similarly to last time.

"Didn't work last time…" He stopped Bowser with his hand, grabbed him and threw him into the air. "So why do you think it'll work this time?" He jumped up and spiked him clear towards the edge of the starting platform. Bowser was able to latch on to the edge and get back up. "You're fighting seriously, Right?" This only managed to make the koopa even more frustrated, so he rushed head on again, only this time he dodged behind him upon getting close. "Better…" he muttered as Faust turned around to see Bowser trying to slash him with his claws. He quickly jumped out of the way, air jumped back, and flipped himself backwards with his foot sticking out to launch Bowser in the air again. Just then a Bobomb appeared in the air, and Bowser, being the closest to it grabbed it from where he appeared and threw it at him. It was a direct hit, Faust getting launched a decent distance off the stage. He did a midair jump, and recovered with a high speed claw slash that gave him the forward momentum to return to the stage. By this time Bowser was at high damage, while Faust was at moderate damage from the bobomb. The platform had landed onto the beach island off the coast of the plaza, and a pitfall trap had fallen onto the stage and immediately embedded itself into the sand upon landing. This time it was Faust's turn to rush towards Bowser, but the koopa responded with flames from his mouth. Faust instantly reacted by jumping up, but the koopa followed suit by jumping and slashing the fighter down to where the pitfall was, the demi-human becoming embedded into the sand upon landing. Bowser then used this chance to punch him off the stage, a K.O. for Bowser. Faust soon returned to the stage knocking bowser up in the same fashion and spiking him towards the edge, quickly avenging his death as he was spiked so far into the water that he was K. (or he drowned, whatever you think is best). Bowser respawned too, and it looked like the positions were reset. Faust then opened his mouth to say something.

"…Hey, I'm a little tired, so you get to see my other fighting style. Try not... to get injured too badly... nn... zz...." He said, drifting into a sleepwalking/half asleep state.

"Are you mocking me!!?!" Bowser roared, immediately rushing at him with double the force of the previous time, as to maintain a generic stature of Rushing-atness. Faust looked up at him with faded eyes, much like when he first arrived.

"haa...?" Said the dazed creature as Koopa rushed at him. As the king neared Faust made a motion to his left, and pivoted in what was a very strange sidestep, dodging Bowser's attack completely. "Huaa… what… you doing?" Was his response, as Bowser rushed at him again, again maintaining that sense of rushing-atness. "Stop…" Faust said, but to no avail, as the charging koopa prepared a powerful punch, so he did the unexpected, lifted his hand and stopped the attack with it. Everyone was taken back, but they stayed watching intently. Faust was growling, giving the menacing aura of a beast, as he threw the fist onto the floor, taking Bowser with it. Bowser's head landed on the Demi-Human's feet, which then proceeded to lift itself and fling Bowser into the air. Faust jumped after him, shifting into his beast form as he did so. He cross-slashed the Koopa, and flipped to kick him off the stage. Bowser tried to recover, but Faust quickly went to spike him to make sure he didn't recover, resulting in Bowser's KO. Bowser came back onto the stage, but a little nervous of Faust's great power. "Scared…?" The beast growled, causing Bowser to tense up, but realizing that he was supposed to be strong, stepped towards him confidently, breaking into a dash. Just then a capsule appeared in front of Bowser, and he threw it at him. Faust, on the other hand, reacted even faster than he had to the fire breath, spinning, catching the capsule, and flinging it back at him with increased momentum from centripetal force. Bowser, caught off guard, was hit by it. Though it wasn't an explosive, Bowser was knocked back a good deal due to the force of his own throw plus the added strength from spinning. As Bowser looked ahead of him Faust was gone as he tried to regain his balance. As he did, he noticed a shadow behind him. Turning around he saw the beast with a faded glare, indicating that he was still asleep. "HRAUU!" He growled as he threw a tremendous slash with its own aura, striking Bowser head on, sending him off the stage. As he attempted to recover he somehow flinched due to the wounds he had taken on, and couldn't make it back on stage. "GAME!" Master hand shouted. Both Bowser and Faust were teleported back to the teleportation pods.

"Congratulations Faust, you won the first battle." Master hand congratulated.

"Hauu… where… I?" Faust spoke, slurred speech and vision faded. He was standing in beast position.

"Um, you're in the smash mansion"

"Auu, ohkai…" He said, walking outside the room. Meanwhile an angry Bowser stomped out of the teleportation pad.  
"I can't believe I lost to a half asleep dog-human…muttermuttermutter…" He muttered, storming out of the room.

"Wow, didn't think he'd take it that hard, oh well."

-

Back at the assembly room everyone was walking up to congratulate Faust for his victory, as he opened in human form the door Fox was the first one to give him congratulations.

"You did well, especially for your first battle." He said.

"Hauu, I did… good? I want sleep… huaa…" He uttered, falling backwards.

"Ah!" Fox grunted/shouted, quickly running up to hold him from falling down.

"Fo..x…" the Demi-human uttered, sniffing Fox, then wrapping his arms around him before falling asleep. This incited a deep blush from the vulpine, and giggles from other people.

"So, you like that Fox?" Falco was the first to speak up.

"Sh… Shut up!" Fox shouted at him, waking Faust from his half-sleep trance.

"un, What? oh, Hey Fox, sorry for what I did to you just now. I retain memories of the things I do while half asleep. Hey, Where's the dark blue jackal looking pokemon?"

"What? You mean Lucario? Oh, he's over there," Was the reply, Fox pointing directly at the now nervous pokemon.

"Alright, Thanks. Hey Lucario!" He said, running off in his direction.

"Maybe he likes him?" Was Koran's first statement of the day, walking towards Fox.

"Maybe. Hey wait a minute. AUTHOR! TELL ME WHY THE HELL EVERY GUY IN THIS FANFIC IS GAY!"

(Huh? Wait, I never did such a thing, it's only cuz you're the main focus of the story, and besides, Pit doesn't necessarily have a gender because (S)he's an angel, and I never said Seth was gay [and he isn't] didn't I?)

"Nn… fine. My battle is coming up soon anyways and I need to go prepare." Fox finished as he walked briskly towards the room with the teleportation pads. Snake also started walking towards the same room.

"Looks like its Fox against Snake eh? Who do you think will win?" Red walked up to them and asked.

"Obviously Fox." Falco answered.

"I don't know, Snake has some pretty sneaky tactics up his sleeve."

"Yeah, but Fox's speed will beat him any day."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

-

Meanwhile…

"Lucario!" the demi-human shouted as he ran towards the Pokemon.

"What is it?" Lucario asked.

"Did you watch my battle?"

"Yeah, you did okay."

"That's good, thanks!" Faust finished, suddenly turning Lucario and hugging him from behind.

"Wha-" Lucario stopped, noticing that his aura was… soft? And comfy? Comfy aura, huh…

"Hey, you wanna go out sometime?"

"I… I'm not…"  
"Does it matter if you're gay? Besides, if this feels good to you, then you probably are." He said as he started rubbing his chest and stomach affectionately, inciting a heavy blush from Lucario along with a gasp. "So come on, let's go out sometime."

"Well, when you're doing this to me… its haaarrrd… to saay no…" Lucario said raggedly, apparently enjoying what the demi-human was doing to him.

"Haha, I'm gonna stop now. I wanna watch the next few matches." He said, stopping and starting to walk away, leaving Lucario confused about himself. In the end he called out to Faust "Hey, Wait!" He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I… I guess we can go out after the battles…" He said, turning away to hide his receding yet still existing blush.

"That's great! Meet me at the lobby and we'll decide where to go." He said, finding a chair to sit down to watch the next battle.

"I wonder…" was Lucario's last thought before the TV came on with the next two combatants.

A repeat of last game's 3,2,1,go occurred and the battle began immediately with both players rushing at each other, ending with fox starting to circle around him on the center of Yoshi's Island.

"hm, that won't work" Snake said, turning on his mini-rotor and levitating into the air. From this, Fox jumped up and at him, which was what Snake wanted, following up with a heavy kick to the face, knocking Fox back into the ground.

"FOX!" Koran called, only to get shushed by other observers. Fox slowly got up and charged at him again, but this time leaping as he got near. He attempted to do a somersault kick, but his foot was blocked by Snakes arm. The vulpine retaliated by rolling his foot along the arm to place his hands on the floor, and used his other foot to sweep Snake off the ground (I'm not sure if these physics are even possible but just picture it for yourself xD). Upon sweeping him he lifted him up with his feet, pulling into a full handstand, and jumped up to him, returning right side up, and kicked him to the side off the stage. Snake recovered with his rotor, only to have Fox burn it out with his blaster. Fortunately for Snake though, he was able to grab the edge. Unfortunately for him, Fox was at the edge and kicked him off to his doom, taking his first life. Snake quickly came back on stage, and set some mines around the stage, causing Fox to become more careful. He didn't notice though that Snake, with his espionage skills had already snuck up to him. He grabbed him and tossed the vulpine towards one of the land mines, triggering it,knocking Fox into the other land mine on the above platform and triggering that one also, resulting in high damage, but fortunately no KO.

During this time Lucario was getting tired of standing and decided to sit next to Faust. A short while after sitting down he subconsciously leaned onto the Demi-human and didn't realize it until Faust wrapped his arm around him. "You okay?" Faust asked. "Yeah…" was his response. "I feel better like this." He added. "Good," was Faust's response. "You want me to rub your stomach?" He then asked, receiving a blush in return. "What?... sure…" Was his response. "Alright, suppress any moans you might have, haha." He said, as he got to work caressing his abdomen and chest, avoiding the spike as he did earlier, inciting heavy blushes and somewhat shifted breathing patterns as the battle kept on.

As Fox started falling down from his high launch he spun in the air and prepared a drill kick, which struck Snake as he tried jumping up to intercept the vulpine midair. When they both landed, Snake being stunned, Fox swept his tail to launch him in the air, and jumped to hit him with a series of 5 kicks, and a drill kick to send him back down on stage. This tactic was repeated twice until he was launched way too high for it to be repeated, and Fox could only wait for fall down, and when he did, he kicked in a stepping-esque way, and step-kicked Fox until he was grounded, then did a sweeping kick to sweep him up. He then threw a powerful 1-2-punch combo to finish the K.O.

"Hey Luigi, bet you -a- 50 coins dat-a Snake wins." Mario said.

"You're-a-on!" Luigi replied, the two shaking hands.

"MARIO! LUIGI! What did I tell you about making bets on battles?" Peach scolded.

"We're a sorry" They apologized, crossing their fingers.

"Guys…"

"I know, right? Samus said in her suit.

"*sigh*… if only Fox or Koran was straight…" She finished.

"There plenty of other nice people, like Olimar and Link, for instance. Even that Faust guy is pretty cute."

"Well, Link is already with Zelda, Olimar is kinda distant. And Faust… well look at what he's doing right now!" The princess said, as they looked at Lucario sitting in Faust's lap while he stroked Lucario's head, the pokemon drifting to sleep.

"Well, you never know, Faust might be Bi. " Samus finished as a yell of "MAMA F***ER" was shouted by Mario as Snake lost his second stock by a well timed smash by Fox seconds after he came back onto the stage. This resulted in Peach whacking Mario with a frying pan, knocking him out. Anyways, the score now stands at Fox with 2 lives and Snake with 1, and the time remaning being 2 minutes. Lucario had fallen asleep, and Faust had stopped to watch the game. At this point, both players were at full health, but with the extra life loss, Snake was at the disadvantage, so he decided to set up more mines. Fox rushed at him, trying to take him out before he had the chance to do that, but in doing so Snake had set a mine on Fox, jumping quickly away after doing so. He was about to press the button when suddenly Fox rushed up to him and grabbed him.  
"Go ahead, Set it off. I DARE you."

And that's exactly what the soldier did, engulfing both players, both flying off the stage, but with Fox and his extra life he won. He came out of the teleportation pad with Koran standing in front of him.

"You did well, lets go." He said, holding out a hand to him.

"hah… hah…thanks…" He said, grabbing his hand.

"Are you tired? Because I can carry you."

"Just… a little. You don't mind, do you?" Fox said, semi-weakly.

"Sure. Looks like that battle took a lot out of you. Get some rest."

"Al…alright…." Fox responded, closing his eyes. Koran lifted him up and teleported back into the assembly room with him. In the room, Luigi was trying to wake Mario up to inform him that he owed him 50 bucks, and Faust was trying to shake Lucario awake, since todays battles were done (There are more battles going on aside from the ones that were had, theres more than one T.V. if you give me a pairing of characters I'll do a battle scene for them if you so desire, though i may not be farmiliar with animalistic type movements and therefore may not be able to provide decent mattle scenes for certain charachters.), and many of the other smashers talking about the battles, future battles, their events for the rest of the day, and other stuff.

* * *

Narrator: Well, this chapter was only meant for battle scenes, and relationship development between Faust and Lucario, but I think it went okay.

Faust: Yeaaah, it looks awesome! Hahaha.

Narrator: aren't you a free spirit you?

Faust: Ahaha, hey, let's go eat!

Narrator: now that you mention it, I'm pretty hungry. Lets go.

Faust: I'm doin' the cooking!

Narrator: yeah yeah, lets go. *enter fox after narrator and Faust has left*

Fox: so yeah, Rate and review guys. =DDDDD *waves*


End file.
